Onmyōdō
|image=Onmyōdō1.png |kanji=陰陽道 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Onmyōdō |literal english=The Way of Yin and Yang |viz manga=Flow of Energy |jutsu classification=Ninshū,Ninjutsu,Space-Time Ninjutsu,Fūinjutsu,Barrier Ninjutsu, Juinjutsu, Chakra Absorption Technique |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Minako Nakano |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Manga }} Onmyōdō (陰陽道, also In'yōdō, lit. The Way of Yin and Yang) is a style of fighting developed by Minako Nakano, upon studying the ways of and spending time in the land of demons. Characteristics The Onmyōdō is a technique unique of it's kind, it is directly connected to the mind and the soul. Because the Onmyōdō generates it's own, overbearing energy, the user is prevented from using any other kind of natural transformation except for Yin and Yang. Users of this ability typically have a silver/gray chakra color instead of the regular blue, making it easy for sensors to detect users of the user once they know about the distinct color. The Kekkei Genkai generally gives the user increased strength and speed, but the actual ability is that it generates it's own, unique energy along with normal physical and spiritual energy required to form chakra. This allows the user to manipulate Yin and Yang energy in it's purest form, something normally unattainable even by users of the Rinnegan. This pure manifestation can take several forms. With Minako's, it generally has the appearance of wind. Because it stands apart from other chakra natures, it doesn't really have an advantage or weakness against other elements like the "normal" ones. Instead, the Yin/Yang energy has an extreme cutting nature, being able to cut through chakra itself using the fluctuating and flowing Yin and Yang nature. Because every type of chakra has a basic yin and yang nature, the vast powers of the "pure" nature can use this varying nature in it's advantage, cutting through chakra by alternately using yin or yang nature to break it. Onmyōdō has been classified as a unique technique in itself, as the energy produced by it is stated to be the work of Ninshū. As the technique itself connects the users body to spiritual and physical world at the same time. Techniques of the Onmyōdō into two different classifications, each providing unique effects. Classifications Shikigami Shikigami (式神,Form of Divination) one of the two classifications of Onmyōdō. This class is revolves the creation of unique seals and constructs, which she calls Divinations. Each one starting off in the same fashion, gathering the unique energy produced by the into Onmyōdō her finger. She will then draw symbols, each symbol having a different effect. From creating a barrier to creating flames or teleporting her to a different location. She has stated that the usage of this calls is boundless and is only limited by her imagination. Upon gaining the Yorishiro, she is able to channel her energy into it or use a spirit's energy to write the symbols. Shinmyō Shinmyō (神明, Spirits of Heaven and Earth) one of the two classifications of Onmyōdō. Shinmyō revolves around the the use of spirits to aid her in battle. This includes summoning as well as hosting spirits. Certain techniques in this class, are further divided into two subclasses. The Reigōyū (霊合流,Spirit Merge) and Reibusō (霊武装, Spirit Equip; Lit: Spirit Armament), each powerful in its own right. Reigōyū class techniques allows her to temporarily unite her soul with that of another willing spirit. In doing so, she gains not only a boost in spiritual energy but gains features and certain abilities of said spirit. This effects lasts until either she or the spirit cancels the connection. The second sub-classification, the Reibusō, stated to be similar to the Reigōyū class. It allows a spirit to pour its spiritual energy into an object. This causes the object to undergo a unique change, increasing it's strength and providing unique abilities. Minako stated that while she is able to have spirits inhabit nearly any object, most are unable to withstand the surge of energy and are destroyed before the spirit can stabilized. Do to this, Minako was given the Yorishiro, a unique item capable of holding massive amounts of spiritual energy. Inyōdō Advantages Disadvantages Trivia *Onmyōdō is actually a traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology, a mixture of natural science and occultism whom is based on the Chinese philosophies of Wu Xing and Yin and yang. *The three ocular techniques are based on the Three Pure Ones, the three highest Taoist deities, which are said to originate from yin and yang, according to the Taoist classic, the Tao Te Ching of Lao Tzu. Category:Kekkei Genkai